


Pecking Order

by wilsonthegreen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonthegreen/pseuds/wilsonthegreen
Summary: This is a Yuri x Female Byleth fic that takes place after the first chapter of Cindered shadowsMy first time writing something like this, I hope you like it. :)Feedback/criticism is appreciatedThinking of making more in the future, let me know if there's someone specific you want Yuri to get on top of.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Pecking Order

“So this is where the leader of abyss lives?” I ask, eyeing the stone hobble around me. A ten foot square room crammed full of mismatched knick-knacks that look out of place next to each other. Ornately bound tomes from different collections lie stuffed together on decaying shelves. With carvings of the saints made from colorful stone decorating the open spaces between them. In the center of the room is a desk cobbled together from smaller tables covered in various reports and in the corner is a bed draped in sheets identical to the ones used in the dormitories. 

“Not as fancy as the officer’s academy is it?” Yuri answers one step behind me with one hand on my shoulder. 

“Take a seat why don’t you? We have a lot to discuss.” He points to a chair in front of the desk while he sashays around me and sits in a patchy leather armchair with grooves worn into it to match his lithe proportions. I waste no time sitting in the chair opposite him. 

“Your eyes are wide open but you aren’t talking much. Having a hard time taking it in professor?” 

“No, it’s not that extraordinary down here. I just don’t say a lot unless there’s something I think needs to be said.” I answer. 

“Not one to waste your breath on frivolities then? I appreciate that kind of honesty, so I’ll be frank. Down here we have a “pecking order”. Unlike the surface where any manner of scum can worm their ways into positions of power, Abyss requires their leader to be competent, skilled and trustworthy. You get what I mean?” He explains, obviously referring to himself. 

“So you want me to prove myself before you’ll let me lead our forces?” I nod in response.

“Exactly, we’ll need to compete and find out which of us is more uniquely qualified for the job.”   
“So what should we do? Arm wrestle? Try to drink each other under the table?” 

“That’s certainly Balthus’ idea of a test.” He sneers condescendingly, twirling some of his hair in between his fingers. 

“Sorry, that’s how we’d decide things like that in my mercenary days and the church doesn’t really do anything like that.” 

His mood shifts to a more cheery smirk at my response and I hear him tap his foot against the wooden desk.   
“Oh I see. I didn’t take you for someone that had gotten their hands dirty before. Though your work on the battlefield does speak for itself. Hmmm, we’re both skilled in that regard but I’d prefer to not resort to swordplay to decide a winner. A test of wits would be better for this.” 

At his mention of wits a flash of inspiration hits me. 

“I have just the thing.” I say, as I go into my satchel and pull a wooden hinged box that rattles with the sound of smaller wooden pieces shaking within. Yuri stares wide-eyed as I place the box right in front of him. In big red letters on the top it reads “Tings and Lings”. 

“You just carry around board games with you?” He asks. 

“It’s important for a professor to have the tools to motivate their students.” I tell him straight but he explodes into laughter like I was making a joke. 

“You’re certainly an interesting one professor but you’re right, this game will work just fine as a test of wits.” 

“Do you know the rules?” I ask. 

“Of course I do. Tings and Lings is one of my favorites.” 

“Then we can get started.” I say as I open up the board and start dividing the pieces. 

“Hmmm, why don’t we make it a little more interesting while we’re at it?” He leans in and whispers this toward me while fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Interesting how? Is there a special way of playing you want to try?” 

“No professor, I was talking about raising the stakes. You see there’s some tasks that need to be done around here that could use your... special skills. So I wanted to propose an extra wager that if I win you’d help me out with those.” He looks me up and down while he suggests the idea. Kicking it around in my head, I don’t see any real problem with it. I’m already helping out all over the monastery. Doing some odd jobs down here would hardly add any extra work. 

“I suppose that’d be fine but what do I get if I win?” 

“While I’m not rich in wealth, I do have a crew of experienced boys that are quite skilled with subterfuge and espionage. In fact, they’ve already delivered some news of members of the church making some unusual inquiries about you.”

“What sort of inquiries?” I ask. Before responding, he shakes his head and puts a finger over his lips. 

“Now, now. You have to win for me to tell you. That’s part of the agreement.” 

“I see. That sounds reasonable. Sure I’ll accept your terms.” I say. 

“Splendid, let’s get to playing then. I call dibs on the Lings.” 

I divide the pieces into both factions, Tings and Lings, and we start playing. The game is similar in structure to something like chess or shogi where it simulates warfare but unlike those games the pieces and rules for each side aren’t symmetrical and each side has unique win conditions as well. While most players opt to capture the opponent’s king or to remove all of their opponent’s pieces from play. Yuri very quickly starts building the “fortress” plan for victory. Which is a method of defensively structuring your formation in one of the corners so that the opponent cannot approach it safely. This isn’t a “true” win condition but it is effectively one if performed correctly. To counter properly, I must make very aggressive moves to catch him before he can successfully set his formation. 

I make great strides to intercept his movements but each time I’m within his grasp, he’s able to capture one of my pieces just in time. I first assume I’m reaching too far and putting myself at risk unnecessarily but realize it keeps happening even as I make more cautious approaches. We continue playing but it becomes quickly apparent that I won’t be able to win with his ability to catch me so consistently. That’s when I try a different tactic. 

“Are you cheating by chance Yuri?” He looks up from the board with a stoic expression that reeks of confidence but looking at his eyes, he’s avoiding my gaze, clearly searching the room around us for an answer to a question he wasn’t expecting. 

“Do you always accuse someone of cheating when you’re losing professor? I thought better of you.” He says, shaking his head. 

“Sorry, that may have been excessive to say. In the spirit of the game, I don’t think there really are ways to cheat. In real fights there’s no tactics that are “cheating” and since this aims to replicate the battlefield it would be incorrect to treat it the same.” 

“Really? So if I were cheating you would allow it?” Yuri asks. 

“Since I didn’t notice it, yes I would actually. That’s how I’d play this game with my students and I don’t see any reason to play otherwise with you.” I answer. 

“Hmmm, you are a strange teacher but I do agree with you. In war there’s only tactics that work and don’t work, ‘fairness’ is just a loser’s way of making themselves feel better.”   
“I don’t think I can come back from a deficit like this but would you be willing to show me how you beat me?” I ask, hoping to learn some more of Abyss’ tactics while I’m here. 

“Ah so you want me to be the teacher then? Sure I can do that for you.” A mischievous smirk graces his soft features and he waves me over toward him. 

“Come over to my side of the desk and I’ll show you exactly what I do.” I listen to his request and step around next to Yuri. He stays seated in his chair and points out one of his foot soldiers on the board. 

“Do you see this guy here? Take a closer look at him.” He requests, I lean in closer but don’t see anything particular to his placement. 

“No professor, I mean closer.” Yuri reiterates and I put my hands on the table and look right on the piece but still don’t see anything out of the ordinary. While looking I hear the snap of something metal below me and I try to step back, only to be stopped by a handcuff around my wrist, the other end attached to a hole in the desk itself. 

“W-what is this?! A handcuff?” I ask, yanking the chain uselessly about. 

“Yes as a matter of fact it is. See with some simple misdirection you can make people fall into all kinds of traps.” He coyly answers. 

“I see, this is a more practical example of your theory then.” 

“Exactly on the mark professor. You learn fast.” Yuri rises to his feet and shuffles behind me, sneaking his hands onto my waist. 

“I think I know why you’re such a popular teacher at the academy now. These curves you’re showing off are delightful.” He whispers into my ear while working his hands further down to my hips. 

“Is that what you want from me? My body?” I ask him. 

“That is part of it but remember what I said at the start of our conversation? We have a pecking order down her and I’m at the top. Which puts you….?”

“Underneath you.” I answer for him. 

“That’s right professor and since you owe me a job per our arrangement. I’d like you to polish my sword for me.” He whispers again, taking one hand off my waist. Immediately after I hear his zipper come down and feel him force his girth between my legs. When I look down, I see he’s already erect and big enough that the head of his cock sticks out past my thighs.   
“It’s...big.” I mutter from reaction. He chuckles in amusement at my statement and puts his hands back onto my breasts, pulling my top down to get a better view of them. 

“You’re pretty large where it counts too.” He steals a kiss from my neck and starts thrusting between my legs. I feel my knees go weak and have to lean over the desk. Breathing heavier as he continues to tease me. 

“Giving up so soon? That’s no fun.” He mocks as he leans over me, putting his hands on top of mine and picking up his speed. I push my knees together to intensify his thrusts which he notices right away. 

“You know, I’m supposed to feel good right? This isn’t for you.” He gets off me and removes his cock from my thighs. I stay leaned over the desk breathing deeply for a time while Yuri takes his seat again. 

“Come on professor, your dinner is right here.” He says, slapping my ass hard enough for me to jump. 

“Ah~” I let a moan slip and try to cover it up with my unshackled hand but Yuri hears it clearly. 

“No need to feel embarrassed. Everyone leaves my bedroom satisfied. Now get onto your knees.” He commands pointing to his cock, which looks much bigger without my knees around it. Yuri’s hand is on the base, barely covering half his shaft which he’s holding up for me. 

“It’s… amazing.” Slips from my mouth. 

“I know but your job won’t be done until it’s polished. You understand?” He winks while commanding me. I could try to escape but I’m so wound up from the foreplay that I can only think of him putting that massive rod into me. So I kneel in front of him and look up at the monolith of masculinity in front of me. 

“Don’t just stare, you’ll make me blush.” He adds, slapping my cheek with his girth. The scent is… lavender? I wonder if he actually perfumed down here but don’t want to waste any time by asking so I taste the bottom of his shaft. 

“Good girl, good girl…” He moans, running his fingers through my hair. It has the light taste of sweat but from how cool he looks I can only imagine it’s actually my sweat from the thrusting earlier. When I lick deeper I definitely recognize a stronger flowery scent. 

“You sprayed perfume down here?” I ask running my tongue up to his soft tip. 

“Only when I know someone’s going to be down there.” He laughs, taking hold of the base of his dick and slapping it against my tongue.

“You knew I’d be doing this?” I say in between the tastes of his cock. 

“If not you then someone else would. Now quit wasting time and take it in.” Proudly holding his sword in one hand and my head in the other, he pushes the first inches into my mouth. I have to open my jaw wide to make room for such a big dick and I have a hard time getting my tongue around it’s girth. Yuri chuckles at the sight of my struggle and strokes my cheek with a free hand. 

“Everyone has some trouble the first time they try to gobble me up but you’re doing well so far. Mmmm keep doing a good job and I’ll finish you off over the desk.” 

I heat up just thinking about him taking me like that and run my uncuffed hand between my legs. He leans back and moans while I run my tongue around this tip. 

“Mmmm that’s it…” He says while continuing to pet my cheek. 

“Yuri!” I hear a familiar voice roar as the door to the room flies open. Footsteps echo across the wood floor and I try to pull him out of my mouth, only for Yuri to hold my head in place. 

“Oh Edelgard is it? Did you need something?” He asks nonchalantly. 

“Of course I do. Where is our professor? We came down here together and she’s gone missing. The last person that saw her said she was visiting you here.” Edelgard asks, hiding her hostility behind a thin veneer of politeness. As smart as Yuri appears to be, I shudder imagining the fury Edelgard will unleash on Abyss if she finds me like this. Please don’t do something stupid Yuri...

“Well she was here a while ago. We needed to discuss the rules around these parts but she’s left now. I think she was looking for that goodie two shoes blonde boy. She seems rather fond of him.” He tells her with a mischievous smirk.

“Fond of him? What’s that supposed to mean.” She asks with an edge of hostility on her normally civil tone. 

“Maybe you should go ask him and find out. I’m sure he’ll love to tell you about it.” Yuri lies with a wink. 

She grumbles under her breath and I hear the door open and shut again. Yuri releases his grip on my head and I’m able to get his dick out of my mouth.   
“I wish you wouldn’t tease her like that.” I tell him. 

“But I tease everyone. She’d feel left out if I didn’t do it to her too.” 

“Maybe but she’s got a bit of a temper and she’d be upset to find me like this.” 

“Are you saying you want to stop?” He asks while slapping my cheek with his girth. 

“No but maybe we should… skip to the main event.” I ask peeling the top of my shirt down to tempt him. 

“Trying to trick me into letting you off the hook?” He chuckles while rising to his feet. In quick motions, he strips off his shirt and lets his pants fall to the floor. 

“I’ll tell you what, if you can impress me I’ll give it to you a little early.” He says brandishing his twelve inch sword. I know I can’t take it all in my mouth but I do have other options to use. So I remove my shirt completely and watch Yuri’s eyes bulge at my breasts. 

“I never get tired of seeing those… are you trying to win me over with them?” He asks, not taking his eye off my chest. 

“We have to use the advantages we have.” I tell him with a wink. Then I lift myself up enough for him to fit his cock between my breasts, leaving my bra on to help me push them together easier. At his size, the tip of his cock easily pokes out at the top and I greet it with a kiss. He laughs at the gesture and takes the initiative, thrusting his hips into my breasts. Yuri’s still lubricated from the blowjob so he glides in easily. His tip bouncing like a tiny mole between my breasts. It looks cute, though I don’t think he’d like me to say that. Men like their swords big and strong, not cute but who’s to say they can’t be both? 

A moan escapes his lips and he picks up his pace. Yuri and I lock eyes and I see his confident veneer melt into a euphoric expression of lust. I exasperate this by dancing my tongue across his cock’s tip. He roars with pleasure and takes hold of my shoulders. 

“Augh! Take it all!” He moans, pushing his cock into my mouth as his seed erupts from it. The salty flavor fills my mouth and drips onto my chest. I’m not a fan of the taste but it’s worth it to feel a man melt in my mouth and hear his primal moans while he finishes. In between gasps he locks eyes with me again and I open my mouth to show him I caught his hot cum on my tongue before swallowing it. Then kiss his still throbbing cock. 

“Thanks for the food~” I coyly add with a wink. In a flash I see the confidence remerge on his face and his breathing steadies. He pulls out his dick from my cleavage, still erect and slaps it against my cheek. 

“You want it?” He asks with a smirk. I nod, half in awe at his magnificent rod. 

“Show me then.” He commands, pointing to his desk. Wasting no time, I pick myself up and lean over the desk for him. Sliding my hands into my shorts and pulling them down to my ankles. 

“Right here…” I whisper. He leans over and feels up his new prize with both hands. 

“Right here what?” He asks coyly. 

“Right here please… I want your dick right here.” I whisper again, feeling a lot dirtier saying it out loud. Thankfully he answers my request and I feel him slowly push his tip into me. He plants both of his hands on the desk, pinning my arms to it and pushes each inch further into me, making me feel full. The thought crosses my mind that he might be too big for me. I’ve never seen a man as big as him but just as I consider it, he pushes the last inches into me with one quick thrust. Entering a part of me no man has ever touched. 

“Oh god~” I moan at the sudden rush of pleasure. Yuri relishes my quivers and leans forward putting his chest on my back and his breath against my neck. 

“Is it everything you wanted?” He asks me while I struggle to get my breath back.

“Yes.” I eventually answer. Yuri takes one of his hands from my arm and pulls my chin back to meet his eyes. 

“You know this is just a taste, if you want to go farther with me. I’m going to break you.” He tells me in breathy tones. 

“Do it, break me Yuri.” I answer without thinking.

His smirk returns and he pins my arms again before ravishing me like an animal. With no mercy he thrusts in me, filling me more than any man has. Filling the room with a symphony of lustful flesh. The desk rattles with each forceful push, each of us pant like dogs in heat, and the constant slap of his balls against me echoes across the room.

I’ve been with some sweet men in my life, that make love and are very intimate but I’ve never been bred like this. Now I know the animal lust that dwells within me and the instinctual desire I have to be bent over and filled. I never understood how some women could find the need to settle down with a man and give up a life of travel and seeing the world but if I could be Yuri’s woman and feel this everyday I could see myself in that position. 

My legs drip with my own cum and I have no idea how many times I’ve orgasmed from his magnificent penis but eventually it comes to an end.   
“Are you ready for the finale?” He breathes into my ear. For a moment, my composure returns and I consider the consequences of what we’re doing. 

“Please, don’t shoot it inside me.” I beg him. His mischievous smirk returns and he speeds up his thrusts. 

“Sorry professor, I don’t pull out.” He tells me five thrusts before one final roar and his warm seed floods into me. I don’t fight back or try to escape it, he’s made me feel more like a woman than any other man and if anyone has the right to fill my womb, it’s Yuri. 

We stay connected for a long time, as Yuri continues to moan, ensuring he gets every drop inside me. Eventually he lifts himself off me and pulls out his shaft, leaving the tip inside. 

“Don’t move yet professor.” He commands. I’m not sure why he bothers to say that, my legs are still shaking from his onslaught and one of my hands is still handcuffed to the desk. Where does he think I’d be going? 

“Ah! Let’s top you off professor.” Yuri moans stroking the base of his cock, before I can ask what he means. He moans louder and I feel the warmth of a second cumshot flow inside. 

“What are you doing?!” I yell, getting to my feet while pushing him away. I successfully get him outside of me but then all his cum just lands on my back instead. 

“Well I have this thing you see. When someone tells me not to do something I just have this incredible desire to do it anyway. So you asking me to pull out made me really want to cum into you.” Yuri tells me. 

“Then why did you do it twice?!” I ask him. 

“You didn’t react to it the first time so I had to do it again.” He says with a straight face. I don’t understand the backwards logic and just shake my head. 

“Goodness you’re a bigger handful than my students.” I tell him. Before he can answer, we hear a knock on the door. 

“Come on in, the door’s unlocked.” Yuri says, completely undeterred by his nudity or mine.   
“No! Yuri don’t let them in!” I say in response. However, the visitor doesn’t hear me in time and opens the door. It’s Dimitri, who is oblivious to all the noise we were making. 

“Hello, we were just looking for our-” Dimitri starts to explain but stops when he realizes the state of Yuri and myself. Then he immediately covers his eyes and turns away. 

“P-professor?! What’s going on?!” He screams, still averting his gaze. 

“It’s not what it looks like Dimitri!” I tell him while searching for my panties. 

“Then, what is it?!” He adds. Just behind him, I hear extra steps and the suave voice of Claude interrupt his line of thought. 

“Something going on Dimitri?” Claude says, sticking his head into the room. He whistles at the sight of me frantically searching for my clothes and Yuri waiting in the nude. 

“Oh that is definitely not what I thought I’d see coming in here. Pardon the pun.” He says with a laugh. 

“Claude, if I hear anything about this at the monastery I’m telling Seteth you hit on Flayn...” I tell him. At once the color in Claude’s face drains. 

“Heard loud and clear professor! This won’t leave the Abyss, or even this room.” He quickly throws out hoping to appease me. Not content with his attempt he looks back to Yuri to change the subject. 

“By the way, nice cock bro.” He mentions like it's any other compliment. 

“Thank you, I take great pride in it. I hope you’ll enjoy your ride on it later.” Yuri says with a familiar ravenous smirk. Claude laughs at first but loses confidence when he realizes Yuri’s still rock hard. 

“You were kidding right?” Claude adds. Before Yuri can say he’s serious, the familiar voice of Edelgard shrieks behind them. 

“Did you two find the professor yet?” I freeze up in fear, Dimitri is a kind soul that can handle seeing this and Claude, while a smart ass, isn’t going to be a problem as long as he keeps his mouth shut about the whole thing. Edelgard seems far more attached to me and I don’t want to test her temper with seeing this scene. 

“Dimitri! Don’t let her in here!” I yell to him. Without looking at my direction he responds. 

“Y-yes professor.” Then he moves to stand in the doorway. 

“Dimitri what are you doing? I heard the professor just now.” Edelgard asks. 

“She’s a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Dimitri manages to say somewhat normally. 

“Preoccupied? As in preoccupied enough to meet with you but not me?” Edelgard responds, clearly agitated. 

“N-no that’s not what I meant” He tries to backpedal but from what I know about Edelgard he won’t be able to stop her for long. I’ve since found my clothes but am having issues getting dressed with the handcuff hindering my movement. 

“Yuri, can you remove this?” I ask, showing him the chain. 

“Hmm? But I’m not done yet.” He says nonplused. 

“Yuri! You really don’t know what’ll happen if we don’t get this unfastened.” 

“Unfastened? What’s going on in there?! Dimitri get out of my way!” Edelgard yells shoving Dimitri off his feet and barging into the room. 

“What in goddesses’ name is going on here?!” She asks, red in face and unable to look away from my nude state. 

“Edelgard it’s a misunderstanding!” I blurt out, covering up as much as I can. 

“I don’t understand why you’re making such a scene out of this. I was planning on fucking all of you anyway. This way will at least save everyone some time.” Yuri says. 

Everyone is stunned at the statement except for Edelgard who stomps before Yuri. Who’s still unashamed in his nudity. 

“You mean you brought the professor in here for some perverse orgy?!” Edelgard yells, pointing an accusatory finger toward him. 

“Yes.” He answers flatly. 

A silence falls over the room and I expect her to beat Abyss’ leader within an inch of his life but instead she turns around to me and still blushing says. 

“Then I get to be with the professor first!”


End file.
